Once a slave
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: An alternate story of how Munkustrap came to be a Jellicle...when Jellicle Leader, Old Deuteronomy, is looking around the markets one day, he spots a young, starved, beaten Tom-kit and knows he has to do something, that he has to save this kitten. But the kind-hearted leader is unaware of the struggles the kitten will face as he grows and the past that will come back to haunt him.
1. Saving him

Ohh look, a new fic!

Basically it's an alternate story of how Munkus came to be in the yard, then watching as he struggles to fit in, as he grows up…and as his past comes back to haunt him…

Sadly, I do not own Cats…or I'd get me a Munkus or Cori…or Pounce…or…

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Old Deuteronomy walked around the markets, his sons', Macavity and the Rum Tum Tugger, hanging off of his paws. The Jellicle leader stared at the drab surroundings, frowning.

"Ooh, look, Dad!" Deuteronomy's youngest son, Tugger, cried out, pointing at a shiny ball being sold at one of the stalls.

"Can I get it?! Please, please, please!" Deuteronomy chuckled fondly, looking at the young Maine Coon.

"Not today, my boy." Deuteronomy said softly, letting go of Tugger's paw briefly to stroke his ears. Tugger pouted but nodded. Deuteronomy looked at his sons, sighing softly. Their mother had died a few months ago, his sons had been heart-broken of course, it was their mother, but they were recovering. Macavity yawned, leaning against his father. Deuteronomy smiled down at him as they continued walking. The ginger kitten came up to his shoulder now. Macavity was getting older, too old to hold his father's paw, but yet he still did it. Deuteronomy guessed he did it for him, so he'd know his son loved him, no matter how old he was getting.

"Sir," Jennyanydots appeared, smiling, her arms laden with things she had bought. Deuteronomy inclined his head to her. He had agreed to the outing with Jenny and Skimbleshanks, just needing to get out of the yard for a bit and there was something else that made him say yes, he just didn't know what.

"How has the shopping been, Jen?" Deuteronomy asked as they continued down the laneways, Skimble walking a pace behind them, messing with Macavity's head-fur and giving his tail a small pull, making the ginger tom-kit give playful growls as he turned to swat at the rail-way cat.

"Good, we've managed to stock up on a lot of supplies." Jenny answered, smiling. Deuteronomy nodded, glancing up to the darkening heavens.

"What supplies?"

"Blankets, medical supplies, bottles, kitten things, just other things we need." Deuteronomy nodded.

"Good, good." He murmured absently. Jenny frowned at him.

"Deut, are you okay?" She asked softly as Skimble managed to catch the kittens' attentions, messing with him. Deuteronomy looked at Jenny, who was staring at him sadly. He gave a small smile.

"I'm fine, Jenny." Deuteronomy reassured her. Jenny glanced at the kittens' who were laughing at Skimble.

"The kittens?"

"They're doing okay," Deuteronomy murmured, glancing at his boys. "Far stronger than I am." Jenny squeezed his paw reassuringly.

"Deut…"

"Jenny, I really am okay." He told her, smiling. "It has been a few months since Lilly passed, but the boys and I are doing okay, we're keeping each other strong." Jenny hugged him. Deuteronomy chuckled as he hugged her back. Deuteronomy let her go and glanced up to the clouds once more.

"We should return to the yard." He said. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Boys, come on." Deuteronomy called. Macavity and Tugger looked away from Skimble to go back to their dad, grabbing his paws.

The five headed through the market, weaving through the cats and the stalls. Deuteronomy paused as they reached a group of cats in the pathway, not moving as they looked at the goods the stalls had to offer. He sighed and looked around, his brown eyes landing on four cats.

They were standing on a platform, paws shackled and chained to the platform. They were dishevelled and thin, all were staring at the ground. Deuteronomy winced as the skies opened up, rain falling thick and fast.

He returned his attention back to the cats being sold. Deuteronomy detested cats being sold and owned as slaves, tortured and neglected…it just wasn't right. He studied the four being sold, there were three full grown Toms and…Deuteronomy couldn't believe it, a very young Tom-kit. The kitten looked younger than his own two boys. As though he sensed the eyes on him, the murky grey Tom-kit looked up, meeting Deuteronomy's stare. Deuteronomy's eyes widened at the lifeless, bottle green eyes that stared at him. The tom-kit lowered his head again, rain dripping off his grimy head-fur.

"Jenny, Skimble," Deuteronomy said suddenly. Jenny and Skimble looked up at him, shivering slightly at the rain falling just outside the sheltered part of the laneway they were under.

"Take the boys home, please." Deuteronomy asked. Skimble nodded.

"Boys, take Skimble's paws and do not let go until you get home." Macavity and Tugger nodded, looking confused, but following their father's instructions. Skimble took the boy's paws. He and Jenny began to head off when Deuteronomy quickly grabbed Jenny's arm.

"Can I have one of your blankets, please?" Deuteronomy questioned. Jenny nodded, quickly fishing through the bags and digging out a large, cosy, blue one. She handed it to him, staring at him, confused.

"Deut, what are you doing?" Jenny asked quickly. Deuteronomy just smiled reassuringly.

"I'll meet you back at the yard." Jenny nodded, sighing, knowing she'd never get anything more from him. She quickly followed Skimble and the kittens as they headed back home.

Deuteronomy turned back around, staring at the slave stall. He quickly walked towards it, ducking under cover where the seller was. The dark brown Tom turned to look at him.

"What can I do for ya?" He rasped.

"The grey tom-kit…how much for him?" Deuteronomy questioned. The brown Tom gave a smirk.

"He's a pain and lucky for you, he's on special." Deuteronomy struggled to restrain his growl at that.

"Name your price." Deuteronomy said instead. The Tom grinned, leaning forward to whisper his price.

"Done." Deuteronomy answered. He grabbed the pouch he had hidden on his side, hidden within his fur, and handed it over. The Tom looked inside quickly and nodded.

"He's all yours." The Tom grinned. "I'll warn you now, he's troublesome…you're his fifth master." Deuteronomy's eyes widened at that.

How could a kitten as young as that have been through so many masters?

How much abuse and neglect had the poor boy been subjected to in his very young life?

Deuteronomy followed the Tom as he headed towards the platform. The Tom leapt on top of it before he unshackled the young kitten. He shoved the young kitten forward, causing him to stumble and slip off the wet platform, falling into the mud below. Deuteronomy hissed, glaring at the Tom. The Tom just sniggered as he watched Deuteronomy upright the kitten. The three other slaves watched, their eyes wide with apprehension as the young kitten was lifted back to his feet. Though they were very weak and worried for themselves, they were extremely protective and worried for the little one…he was far too young for this life.

"It's alright, my boy." Deuteronomy murmured gently to the young kitten as he gently rubbed some mud off of his face. The kitten just stared at the ground, bottle green eyes dull. Deuteronomy then wrapped the kitten in the blanket and lifted him into his arms, holding him slightly to the side and putting a supporting arm under the kitten so he could hold the kitten properly.

"Let's get you to your new home." Deuteronomy whispered before he quickly headed back home towards the yard.

Deuteronomy shivered as his fur slowly became soaked as he hurried through the rain. A cold wind was blowing and it was making it that much worse. He glanced sidewards at the kitten held closely in his arms, trying to shield him from the rain. The kitten was completely still and quiet, his breathing even. Deuteronomy tilted him slightly, giving a small smile when he saw the green eyes were closed, his face somewhat peaceful.

'_Poor little thing must be exhausted._' Deuteronomy thought as he closed in on the Jellicle yard. '_Who knows how long he was standing there…or how long it's been since he's had a proper meal._'

Deuteronomy entered the yard and headed towards his den. He paused as he reached the main clearing, unsure of where to go, whether to his den or Jenny's so she could check over the young kitten.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed lights coming from his den while Jenny's was dark. He quickly walked to his den, ducking inside.

"Oh, Deuteronomy, you're back!" Deuteronomy looked up to see Jenny coming towards him.

"We've given the boys their…" She trailed off as she noticed the bundle in Deuteronomy's arms.

"W-What is that?" She asked, shocked, as she stared at the kitten sized bundle, held supportively in Deuteronomy's arms. Deuteronomy walked in further and set the kitten down on some cushions.

"H-He was being sold." Deuteronomy whispered, looking at the mud and grime covered kitten.

"I-I just…I couldn't let him…" Jenny gently squeezed his paw reassuringly, smiling.

"I understand." She whispered before turning her attention to the kitten. She unwrapped the blanket and gave a small gasp as she saw the state of him.

The kitten was almost skin and bone, his fur murky and dirty.

"Can you get me some cloth and warm water please?" Jenny requested quietly. Deuteronomy quickly did so, returning moments later.

Jenny dipped some of the cloth in the warm water before she turned and began cleaning the mud and grime off of the kitten.

After a while, Jenny finally place the cloth aside, finally being able to get a good look at the kitten without the mud and grime.

The kitten was actually silver with black stripes and almost every inch of him was covered in bruises. Jenny glanced up to see Deuteronomy's reaction, but found him staring sadly at the sleeping kitten's face.

Jenny began checking the kitten over, prodding and poking here and there to determine if he had any broken bones or injuries.

"No broken bones…but possibly a cracked rib." She murmured to herself as she checked him over. She got to the last part of the check and hesitated.

"Jenny?" Deuteronomy murmured softly as he noticed her hesitation.

"I-I'm okay…I've just…I've never had to check anyone before, let alone a kitten." She whispered. Deuteronomy sighed, nodding. Jenny gave a nod, steeling herself.

"Okay, help me roll him." Deuteronomy did so, holding the kitten in place as Jenny quickly and gently checked him.

"No bruising or tearing." She said, breathing a sigh of relief as she helped Deuteronomy roll the kitten back onto his back.

"Meaning?"

"From what I could see, there seems to be no signs of sexual abuse." Jenny murmured. "His injuries are minor, aside from all of these bruises…he just needs to be fed up and rested." Deuteronomy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Bast for small miracles." He murmured.

"Dad, you're back!" Deuteronomy gave a chuckle as he was tackle-hugged.

"Yes, Tugger, I'm back." He chuckled warmly as he nuzzled his son. Skimble followed a yawning Macavity out. Deuteronomy's attention was diverted from his youngest however when he heard a whimper. His brown eyes looked towards the silver kitten, finding him writhing slightly as his eyes began to open.

The green eyes looked around the room, seeing that all eyes were on him. He quietly sat up, folding his paws in his lap and staring at the floor.

"Dad, who is that?" Macavity asked as he slowly approached. Deuteronomy tilted his head.

"I don't know actually." He answered. "What is your name, little one?" The silver kitten just kept staring at his paws.

"Whatever you wish it to be, Master." The young kitten murmured, voice soft. Deuteronomy sighed.

"What does he mean…master?" Macavity questioned, confused and shocked. The little silver kitten glanced up at the ginger kitten briefly before turning his eyes back downwards.

"I'll explain later, Mac," Deuteronomy told him. Macavity gave a nod. Deuteronomy turned his attention back to the kitten.

"What do the others call you if they want your attention?"

"Cat, useless, stupid, idiot, scum, slave…" The kitten listed. Deuteronomy winced.

"There must have been some name, a nice one."

"One Queen who was with me with my second master called me her 'Shining Star'." The kitten blushed and looked back down. Deuteronomy smiled.

"She sounds lovely." Deuteronomy said gently. The kitten nodded.

"She was." The kitten sighed, before catching himself and going silent once more. Deuteronomy frowned, running a paw through his head-fur as he thought.

"What about your mother?" Deuteronomy pressed gently. "What did she call you?"

"Useless, pathetic, brat…" The kitten whispered. Deuteronomy winced.

"Sorry, little one." He said softly as he glanced at Jenny, seeing the Gumbie Cat had a paw over her mouth, her chocolate brown eyes wide and filled with tears as the kitten voiced that.

"Don't worry, we'll think of a suitable name for you." Deuteronomy smiled.

"Yes, Master."

"Now, kitten...I need you to know that I am not your master, no one is." Deuteronomy said firmly but gently.

"I bought you from that disgusting Tom so you could have a chance at being a kitten." The five in the room watched as the kitten frowned, confused, as he slowly and cautiously lifted his eyes to look at Deuteronomy.

"W-Why?" He stuttered, ears flicking back in fear of being punished for questioning.

"Because you're far too young to be put through that…actually, no cat should go through that." Deuteronomy explained gently. "But when I saw you, I knew I had to save you, to give you a chance at having a normal, carefree life." The kitten's bottle green eyes flickered around the room as his ears lifted back up.

"Oh…t-thank you."

"Don't thank me, kitten," Deuteronomy chuckled. "I was just doing what was right." Deuteronomy smiled as he watched as the kitten looked around the den, seeming a bit more at ease, but still very weary.

Deuteronomy smiled anyway…maybe there was hope for this kitten starting a new life.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So what do you think my lovelies?

Okay, so first up I'm going to tell you that I will update when I can…but I'm not sure how long it'll be between updates…  
Reasons: I'm down to my last two months of my course! So assessment and homework pile on!

. My anxiety/depression is back and has now it severe (boo) so my meds have been bumped up and I just get restless and fidgety that I can't really sit and write

. I'm working on costumes (yay!) and I have a few upcoming conventions/charity events/get togethers…for those who read Genetically Perfect, I have actually made a cosplay/costume for Ronan…and he shall be worn out for the first time next Saturday, so watch my Deviantart for those pictures! (Under humanguineapig94)

You know the deal, my loves…

Read and Review!

Luv HGP!


	2. A ghostly encounter

The kitten continued to look around, eyes focusing on the slightly messy main den. He could see there were a few rooms off of the main den.

The kitten froze, going rigid, when Macavity started walking over. Macavity paused, surprised, before giving a small smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Macavity told him as he slowly walked over, going to sit beside his dad. Tugger turned around in his dad's lap, so he could properly see the kitten.

"Deut, we're going to head home," Jenny said softly. Deuteronomy looked at her. She gave a small smile as she came over to hug him.

"It might help him open up if there's less cats around." She murmured in his ear.

"Thank you, Jenny, Skimble."

"Any time." Skimble grinned.

"You know where I am if you need me, and I've left you some dinner on the counter, there's enough to share with this little one…Bast knowing he needs a decent meal!" The kitten looked up at her at that, looking confused. Jenny smiled warmly at him.

"Good night, little one." She cooed. Jenny kissed both Tugger and Macavity on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye, Jenny and Skimble." Macavity and Tugger chorused as the two left. Deuteronomy looked back to the silver kitten, finding that he was still sitting perfectly still, paws entwined in his lap. Deut looked to his kittens, finding them itching their ears and fidgeting. He frowned as he compared them.

The little tom-kit was far too still for a kitten of his age.

"So, little one," Deuteronomy started again. The kitten gave a quick glance to show he was paying attention before lowering his eyes.

"You do not need to be afraid to look at me…or at anyone for that matter." Deuteronomy reassured him. He gave a reassuring smile as the kitten's green eyes slowly lifted to meet his gaze.

"That's better." He smiled. The Jellicle leader smiled as Tugger yawned in his arms.

"Bed time."

"B-But, Dad!" Tugger whined. Deuteronomy chuckled, hugging the complaining Maine Coon close.

"Go on," He laughed, kissing Tugger's forehead. "I'll be in soon to say good-night."

"Alright." Tugger mumbled, pouting. The kitten got up.

"Night," Tugger yawned, as he stumbled towards one of the rooms. The kitten watched him go. Deuteronomy winced as he noticed the deep bruises covering the kitten's back.

"Little one," The kitten looked back at him.

"How did you end up in this state?" Deuteronomy asked sadly. "How did you end up a slave?"

"M-My mother sold me," The kitten said quietly. "S-She said I was useless and too much trouble, she…she hated me."

"She sold me to a Tom…and he was first master." The kitten whispered. "He got tired of me, said I was too slow and did everything wrong, so he sold me." Deuteronomy sighed sadly.

"What about your father?"

"I never had one." The kitten whispered. Deuteronomy looked at the kitten sadly. He smiled when the kitten's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"No, mas…-sir." The kitten said. Deuteronomy shook his head.

"My boy, you don't need to lie, I want to know when you're hungry." The kitten gave a reluctant nod. Macavity quickly got to his feet, heading over to where Jenny had left dinner. He grabbed it and came back over, setting it in front of the kitten. Deuteronomy smiled at his son.

"Thank you, Macavity." Deuteronomy murmured. Macavity just smiled as he leaned against his dad. The kitten stared at the food in front of him in surprise.

"Little one, are you okay?" Deuteronomy asked as he noted the look of surprise on the kitten's face.

"Y-Yes, sir…I-I've just never had so much food offered to me before…or nice food offered to me before, sir." The kitten admitted. Macavity gave a hiss as he hugged his father's side tightly. Deuteronomy looked at his son in concern, seeing the anger welling in his golden eyes. He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders, pulling him close.

"It's alright, my boy." Deuteronomy murmured gently to him. "He's under our care now." Macavity gave a nod, knowing his father understood exactly what he was angry about. The kitten, however, sat there, staring down at the food with his ears flat in fear.

"He was not hissing at you, little one." Deuteronomy reassured him. "He was angry that you've been treated the way you have, not being allowed proper food." The kitten looked back up, looking at Macavity. He gave a small, nervous smile. Macavity grinned back, curling against his dad.

"Go ahead, eat." Deuteronomy told the kitten. The kitten nodded and dug in. Macavity yawned, leaning against his dad.

"Come on, Mac, time for bed." Deuteronomy murmured. Mac nodded, getting to his feet.

"I'll be back in a moment." Deuteronomy told the kitten as he got to the feet. The kitten gave a nod.

"Night, kid." Macavity grinned, ruffling up the kitten's silver and black head-fur. The kitten smiled, though looked confused.

Macavity and Deuteronomy walked into the kittens' bedroom. Tugger was fast asleep in his bed, snoring.

"Oh, man." Macavity groaned as he heard Tugger's snore. "I'm never going to get to sleep now." Deuteronomy laughed. Macavity climbed into his bed, curling up. Deuteronomy pulled the blanket up, tucking his son in.

"Dad, where's he gonna sleep?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Deuteronomy murmured. "I'll put the spare mattress in my room, so I can make sure he's alright during the night." Macavity nodded.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"I-I love you." Deuteronomy purred, leaning down to nuzzle his eldest.

"I love you too, Macavity." Deuteronomy murmured as he gently kissed Macavity's forehead.

"Dad?"

"Mm?"

"Is he going to stay with us forever?"

"…yes, I think he needs a loving family." Deuteronomy said slowly. "But, it's up to him."

"I want him to stay." Macavity whispered, his gold eyes sad. "We'll take care of him."

"I know we will." Deuteronomy smiled as he tucked his son into bed.

"Sleep well, Mac," He murmured. Macavity curled under his blankets, eyes closing.

"Night, Dad."

Deuteronomy quietly left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked back into the main den, finding the kitten had eaten half of the food.

"Are you full, little one?" Deuteronomy asked. The kitten nodded.

"Thank you." Deuteronomy smiled as he sat back down. The kitten looked up at him. Deuteronomy noticed that a small light had come back into the previously dull green eyes. He smiled as the kitten stretched and yawned.

"Little one?"

"Yes, sir?" Deuteronomy hesitated before shaking his head.

"Never mind, the questions can wait for another day." The kitten blinked, surprised, but gave a slow nod. Deuteronomy watched as the kitten yawned once more.

"Let's get you to bed, little one." Deuteronomy watched, shocked, as the kitten's ears flicked back and his eyes widened, scared. Deuteronomy quickly thought back over what he said and his eyes widened.

"No, no, no, little one, I didn't mean it like that!" Deuteronomy quickly reassured the panicked kitten.

"I'm going to set up your mattress…until I can organise a better bed for you later." Deuteronomy said softly. "I said that because I meant you need to sleep…I didn't mean anything else but that." The kitten nodded, releasing a large breath of relief. Deuteronomy smiled once again, relieved that the kitten had relaxed.

"Why don't you look around while I go get your bed ready?"

"I can do it…" The kitten piped up. Deuteronomy shook his head, smiling.

"No, you are a guest in my house, allow me to do it for you." He told the kitten as he got to his feet, heading towards his bedroom.

He got the mattress out from the spare back room and dragged it into his, pushing it onto the floor. Deuteronomy grabbed some blankets and pillows and began to make the bed. He frowned before he grabbed an extra blanket, just to make sure the kitten was warm enough.

Deuteronomy headed back to the lounge and found the kitten had curled up on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Oh, little one." Deuteronomy murmured sadly, before bending down and scooping the sleepy kitten into his arms.

"Sorry, sir." The kitten mumbled sleepily.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Deuteronomy said quietly as he walked into his room. He carefully deposited the kitten onto the mattress, resting the silver head onto the soft pillows. Deuteronomy pulled up the soft blankets, tucking them around the frail kitten.

"Sleep well, little one." Deuteronomy whispered, gently rubbing the kitten's ears. "You are safe now." The kitten gave a sleepy murmur as he cuddled in the blankets, sighing contently.

Deuteronomy smiled as he headed to his own bed. As he lay down, he turn to face the kitten, watching as the kitten slipped into a deeper sleep. Deuteronomy smiled and closed his eyes.

At least the kitten was safe now.

Deuteronomy woke in the middle of the night, sensing movement in the room. He slowly opened his eyes, before they snapped open. A beautiful white Queen with black, gold and red splashes throughout her fur was bent over the sleeping silver kitten. A white glow surrounded her.

"L-Lilly?!" Deuteronomy breathed, shocked, as he watched the spectral figure of his recently deceased mate, who was leaning over the silver kitten, gently stroking his cheek.

Lily looked up, smiling at her mate.

"Hello, Deuty." She greeted gently, a slightly echo behind her voice. Deuteronomy couldn't believe his eyes.

"I am here," Lilly told him softly as she stroked the kitten's ears. "I was sent here."

"B-By who?"

"The Everlasting Cat."

"W-Why?" Deuteronomy whispered. Lilly looked at him, her brown eyes warm.

"You were seeking a name for this special one…we decided to give him one." Deuteronomy smiled as his eyes drifted to the little kitten.

"What is the name bestowed on him?"

"Munkustrap." Lilly breathed, looking back to the kitten as he shifted.

"Munkustrap." Deuteronomy echoed, as he stared at the kitten. "It suits him."

"I'm glad you followed my wish, Deuty."

"You wanted me to find him?"

"His light was fading, he was losing all that he was…he had to be saved." Lilly explained. "His soul is filled with innocence and love, he fought so hard to keep it, and I couldn't allow him to lose it. He was a beacon of light in a place so dark."

"I'm worried about him." Deuteronomy admitted. Lilly smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't be, just show him the love you give our boys and he will be just fine." Lilly told him softly. She softly glided over to him.

"Sleep, my love, all will be well." She whispered as she leaned forward, gently kissing his cheek. Deuteronomy lay back down, tired all of a sudden.

"Sleep." Lilly whispered.

"Don't go." Deuteronomy whispered. Lilly took his paw.

"I love you, my dear, but I need to go…I'm being called back."

"B-But…"

"You're taking amazing care of our boys, and I know you'll take care of Munkustrap…remember, I will always be with you." Lilly whispered. Deuteronomy's eyes slowly closed, unable to keep his eyes open any more.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

And he has a name now!

I actually had a fairly good week at uni this week, my teachers have been really supportive

Plus have been writing because I was jealous of my friends! They got to meet Tom Hiddleston! I'm over-the-moon happy for them of course, but jealous haha

I will update when I can, I promise, but assessments are coming up O.o

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Shining Star

Deuteronomy awoke early the next morning. He immediately looked over to his young guest, now named Munkustrap, who was still fast asleep. He sighed sadly as he remembered the visit from his late mate last night, when she had told Deuteronomy what the young kitten's name will be.

He quietly got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and the three tom-kits.

The young silver kitten yawned, his eyes fluttering open as he stirred. He slowly looked around; frowning when he saw the room he was in. The events of the day before came back and he remembered where he was…he had a new master, who was unlike the rest. He was kind…and had said he wasn't a slave. The kitten's eyes widened in fear when he looked out the window, noticing that the sun had risen.

No, no! He was meant to be up before sunrise, cooking and cleaning and making sure everything was done. The kitten scrambled out of the bed he was in, blankets flying in his panic.

His first day and he was already going to be beaten, was the kitten's fear as he ran out of the room.

Deuteronomy glanced up when he heard frantic footsteps heading towards him. He looked up and saw the silver kitten slowing down as he spotted Deuteronomy. The kitten lowered his head, biting his lip.

"Good morning, little one." Deuteronomy greeted cheerfully. The kitten remained quiet, head bowed. Deuteronomy frowned.

"What is wrong?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I-I'm sorry." The kitten whispered.

"For what?"

"F-For sleeping in." Deuteronomy glanced out the window; it was not even 9 am yet.

"You haven't slept in…as a kitten I'd expect you to sleep much longer."

"B-But I am meant to be up before sunrise, making sure everything is done." The kitten recited. Deuteronomy shook his head as he walked towards the kitten. He slowly knelt down, making sure he was eye-level with the trembling silver kitten.

"No, my boy…you are no longer a slave, you are a free, ordinary kitten." Deuteronomy told him softly. "You can sleep in as long as you want, you do not need to clean or cook…you are to play and be cheeky and get into mischief." The kitten frowned, confused, at that. Deuteronomy rose to his feet, gently placing his paw on the kitten's silver shoulder and leading him to the table, sitting him down. The kitten's eyes watched him closely as he bustled about the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for him. Deuteronomy set the plate in front of him and smiled.

"Eat up." The kitten did so and Deuteronomy sat down across from him, smiling. Soon the kitten finished and went to take the plate back into the kitchen. Deuteronomy took the plate from his paws.

"No, I've got it." Deuteronomy told him. The kitten gave a reluctant nod. Deuteronomy soon sat back down, looking at the kitten, who was focused on the table.

"Little one, you know how I told you that I was going to find an appropriate name for you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, last night, I was told what your name shall be."

"Oh?" The kitten asked, his green eyes lifting up, curious.

"Yes, your name is to be Munkustrap…if you like it, that is."

"Munkustrap." The kitten repeated, the name rolling off of his tongue. He smiled and looked up to Deuteronomy.

"I like it." Deuteronomy beamed.

"Then Munkustrap you shall be." He smiled. The kitten nodded, smiling contently.

"Munkustrap," Deuteronomy started, starting to use the kitten's new name. "I-I want to ask you some things…about your time as a slave."

"Oh." Munkustrap murmured, lowering his ears.

"I just want to make sure that no one says or does anything that can scare you…and I-I want to know if I can help you in anyway." Munkustrap nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay…did…did anyone…touch you?" Deuteronomy stammered. Munkustrap tilted his head.

"In what way?" Deuteronomy rubbed the back of his head.

"Near your privates or anywhere they shouldn't touch?"

"No, sir." Munkustrap answered. He gave a small smile when Deuteronomy gave a sigh of relief, along with the muttering of small miracles.

"Pearl told me to fight and never let anyone touch me there or…or do anything to me." Munkustrap explained. "M-My masters always beat me and sold me after that." Deuteronomy looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I was with my second master when I met Pearl." Munkustrap started.

_The shivering Munkustrap sat in the dark, damp basement with other cats. They were all crying or screaming or were dead silent. Munkustrap wrapped his small arms around his thin legs, shivering and waiting for their master to appear to and start ordering them about or beat them._

"_Hey there, munchkin." Munkustrap looked to his right, where a grimy, fluffy white Queen shifted to sit beside him._

"_Hi." Munkus murmured. _

"_What's your name, sweetie?"_

"_I don't have one." Munkus whispered, glancing at her. He then noticed her blue eyes had a certain tint behind it, and her grin, though sad, seemed a bit…mad. She pulled him into her arms, cuddling him close._

"_Oh, my dear little darling." She purred, hugging him. Munkus held onto her tightly, getting what comfort and motherly-like love that he was so deprived of._

"_You should have a name, you shine in this darkness." She whispered in his ear. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Pearl." She answered as she stroked his ears. "I have two kittens older than you…my darling kittens." Munkus looked at her. Pearl gave a high-pitched giggle as she cuddled him closer. She put her paw under his chin, lifting his head up so she could stare into his green eyes._

"_Yes, you are a special one." She whispered. "Far too young and little to be in a place such as this." Munkustrap just lay against her, curled in her arms. He knew after a time as a slave, some just lost it._

"_Hmm and such shining silver fur…if it was completely clean it would be extra bright now, wouldn't it?" Pearl muttered to herself. She held him tighter as the door burst open and Master's followers came in to grab a few slaves, before slamming the door shut again. Pearl bit her lip._

"_You are a shining light in this darkness." She whispered, stroking his ears. "And they know you are not going to break, they know how precious you are." Munkustrap watched her, listening._

"_You mustn't let them break you!" She breathed, cupping his face in her paws. "If they try touching you…or…or take you into a bedroom, you fight back! You fight back with all you've got, kitten!" Munkus gave a nod. Pearl smiled, tears slipping from her eyes._

"_You will be the one who gives us hope, you are our shining star." Pearl breathed. "Hm, I'm gonna call you that from now on." She muttered under her breath._

"_No, I'm not." Munkus whispered._

"_Listen to me, Shining Star," Pearl told him sternly. "You, by just being the innocent kitten you are, by not letting them break you…you give us hope." Pearl looked up fearfully as the door opened once more, the Toms standing in the doorway pointing in their direction._

"_They're coming for you, kitten…you need to fight!" Munkus was pulled from her arms._

"_Fight, my Shining Star, fight them!" She screeched as his tiny body was dragged from the room._

Munkustrap lifted his eyes, looking at Deuteronomy.

"What happened?" Deuteronomy questioned sadly.

"They took me into a bedroom…w-where my M-Master t-tried…" Munkustrap broke off. "I fought back. I scratched, clawed, bit, kicked, I did whatever I could." Munkus gulped.

"They beat me for disobeying and fighting, t-they whipped me…" Deuteronomy closed his eyes, trying to remain calm as he was told this tiny, defenceless kitten was whipped.

"I thought Pearl was trying to get me in trouble!" Munkus cried softly. "T-They do that sometimes, so Master wouldn't hurt them…but after they threw me back, a-a little while later they threw another kitten in…he didn't fight them."

"I saw what they did to him and what it did to him…a-and I knew Pearl protected me."

"What happened to Pearl?"

"I don't know." Munkustrap said sadly. "They took me to be sold later that day." Deuteronomy placed his paw briefly on the kitten's shoulder.

"Deut!" Deuteronomy looked up, smiling.

"In here, Jenny." He looked back at the kitten, seeing his ears had pressed back slightly.

"It's alright, she won't hurt you." Munkustrap nodded, trusting Deuteronomy. Jenny came bustling in, pausing when she saw the bruised, skinny silver kitten sitting at the table.

"Good morning!" She smiled cheerfully as she came in further. She placed a dish on the table. The kitten just stared, his green eyes large. Jenny walked over to Deuteronomy as he straightened the 'lounge', picking up the muddy blanket from yesterday.

"How is he going?" Jenny asked quietly as the kitten stared at the table.

"Good." Deuteronomy answered, smiling. "He has a name now."

"Oh?"

"Munkustrap." He told her. Said kitten glanced in his direction at the sound of his new name.

"How did you come up with that?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Lilly."

"What?!"

"Lilly came last night, she was sent here." Deuteronomy explained. Jenny looked confused. How did his dead mate come here?

"She sent me to find him, and then the Everlasting chose a name suitable for him." Deuteronomy explained. Jenny smiled, not bothering any more to think of a logical explanation.

"Munkustrap suits him." Jenny smiled, looking back at the kitten.

"Has he opened up to you?"

"Somewhat," Deuteronomy answered, before frowning. "For a rather young kitten, he speaks rather well."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't mispronounce words, he speaks in full sentences…I've never heard a kitten his age speak so well."

"Well, he did have to grow up fast."

"I-I got beaten when I didn't speak properly." Jenny and Deuteronomy looked at the kitten with that. He blushed and looked down.

"Sorry for eavesdropping." He mumbled.

"No, no, Munkus, it's alright." Deuteronomy reassured him.

"T-They hurt you when you didn't speak properly?" Jenny questioned, shocked. Munkustrap gave a small nod.

"The other slaves and my first master taught me to articulate my words and to speak in proper sentences." Munkustrap explained. "My first master taught me how to read and write and beat me when I messed up, so I learnt not to mess up." Jenny sighed sadly.

"You still struggle a bit with some words though?"

"Yes, sir…a-and I don't really understand a lot of things." Munkus confessed. Deuteronomy just smiled as he walked over to Munkustrap, he gently, and slowly, ruffled his head fur.

"You'll learn in time, you're just a kitten." Deuteronomy reassured him. Munkus gave a small nod. Deuteronomy looked back at Jenny.

"Now, you wanted to check him over again, didn't you?" Jenny gave a nod as she walked over.

"Hi, honey, my name is Jennyanydots, but you can just call me Jenny." Munkustrap gave a hesitant nod.

"I'm just going to check you over and make sure you're healthy," Jenny explained to him. She offered her paws.

"Can you stand up for me, darling?" Munkustrap took her paws and she helped him to his feet, leading him to the lounge.

She sighed sadly as she looked over his bruised, thin body. As she moved her paws through his fur, gently examining some healing wounds, she could feel all of the healed scars…and it broke her heart. She shifted around to his back and felt the long criss-crossed scars which could only be made by a whip. Jenny blinked back tears as she examined his arms, eyeing the dark purple and red bruises lefts on his wrists from shackles.

"Y-You'll be okay, my dear." Jenny told him shakily, giving a small smile. Munkustrap tilted his head when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, eyes wide. Jenny shook her head, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. She felt him stiffen and go rigid in her arms as she hugged him, but he soon relaxed.

"No, you did nothing wrong." Jenny whispered in his ear. "I'm just upset that you were so badly mistreated." Jenny let him go and gave a smile. She looked at Deuteronomy.

"He will need to be fed so he can put weight back on." Jenny told him. Deuteronomy smiled, nodding.

"He's already had breakfast and he ate it all." Deuteronomy informed her. "And he ate half of what you left me last night."

"Only half?" Jenny sighed. "I guess he needs to get used to large meals again, I'm guessing he wouldn't have eaten much as he grew."

"Did I hear food?"

"Of course you did, Tugger, you bottom-less pit." Macavity and Tugger bickered as they walked out of their room.

"Already arguing, boys?" Jenny sighed as she got to her feet.

"No, Aunty Jenny," The two chorused, grinning at each other. Deuteronomy chuckled.

"Dad, can we go see the other kittens?" Tugger asked.

"Breakfast first." Deuteronomy told them. The two quickly ran to the kitchen, going to get their breakfast.

"Oh, has um…has…has he had breakfast yet?" Macavity asked, indicating to Munkustrap.

"He has a name now, my sons," Deuteronomy told them, placing his paws on the silver shoulders.

"His name is Munkustrap."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Phew, sorry it's been a little while…but other than uni, I've been desperately trying to finish my Ronan costume (for those who have read Genetically Perfect) and I managed to do so…and wore him out today for the first time! He received a lot of love…even from Billy Boyd and Evanna Lynch!

So watch my Deviant-Art for photos as they appear ;)

It may be a little bit til I can update again, I need to get cracking on finishing my assessment stuff…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Love always,

HGP


	4. Meeting the Jellicles

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Bombafan: If you had an account I could reach you at, I'd message you a reply! As for your question…you've never really read any of my stories while they've been in-progress before, have you?

I have absolutely no idea how long this will be, I have no idea how long any of my stories will be…I write them while I upload them, I never expected Genetically Perfect to go past 30 chapters, but it ended up with almost 60!

So, yes, I have no idea how many chapters this will be, depends on ideas and stuff…

And now, back to the story!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tugger and Macavity stared at Munkustrap, who shuffled awkwardly and looked at his feet.

"Jen, can I speak to you for a moment?" Deuteronomy asked. Jenny nodded and followed Deuteronomy outside.

"What is it, Deut?" Jenny asked. Deuteronomy looked at the young gumbie cat. She was still so young and was looking to becoming a mother. She already doted on her nephews plus the other kittens in the yard.

"I just wanted to ask you your opinion."

"Okay…what about?"

"Munkustrap, I'm worried about him." Deuteronomy admitted. Jenny smiled at him.

"You don't need to be," She told him softly. "He trusts you already."

"I-I don't get why…"

"He's still a very young kitten; he just wants to trust people…you showed kindness to him where in the past all he's gotten was abuse, so he trusts you." Jenny told him, smiling. "And you know what, that's why I think there's hope for him yet." Deuteronomy inclined his head.

"Thank you, Jenny." He said softly. Jenny smiled.

"Have you spread the word of our new one?" He asked.

"I've told Jellylorum, and knowing her, she's probably told everyone." Jenny laughed fondly as she spoke of her best friend. Deuteronomy smiled.

"Thank you."

"Any time," She grinned. "Well, I must head back, the other kittens will be awake and knowing them, they'll need to be watched in case of an injury!" Jenny laughed.

"I'll see if your boys want to come with me." She and Deuteronomy headed back into the den to find the boys watching Munkustrap, shocked, as Munkus tidied up a bit. Deuteronomy went to say something when Jenny touched his arm.

"Don't." She murmured. "I think he's doing it because that's what he knows…and it doesn't make him feel so anxious." Deuteronomy nodded.

"Boys, I'm heading to the clearing now to watch the kittens, do you wish to accompany me?"

"Yes, Aunty Jenny!" Macavity and Tugger said, getting to their feet and walking over to her. Jenny took their paws, though Macavity rolled his eyes at that. Jenny just tweaked his nose in response.

"I don't care if you're almost a Tom, my dear," Jenny laughed. "You'll always be a kitten in my eyes."

"Why me?" Macavity whined.

"Because you were the first born kitten in this generation." Jenny told him. "The first darling I helped to deliver." Macavity's face went red.

"Can we go now?" Tugger asked, his voice going high-pitched.

"Yes, yes." Jenny sighed. "Munkustrap, are you coming as well? Do you want to play with the kittens?" Jenny asked kindly. The silver kitten looked up, surprised. He looked at Deuteronomy, who just smiled. Munkustrap shook his head slightly.

"N-No, thank you." Jenny nodded and left, leading the other kittens out.

"Why did you not want to go?" Deuteronomy asked moments later.

"I…I don't know how to play…" Munkustrap whispered. Deuteronomy sighed sadly.

"Playing comes naturally to you." Deuteronomy told him gently as he walked up to him. "Some games you need to be taught, yes, but I'm sure the other kittens will teach you." Deuteronomy gently rested his paws on Munkustrap's tiny shoulders when he saw him trembling.

"I-I'm…I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh, Munkus, you won't be!" Munkustrap just remained silent.

"How about we go sit on the tyre and you can just watch today and get used to everyone and everything?" Deuteronomy suggested. Munkustrap gave a nod. Deuteronomy offered his paw and Munkus took it. Deuteronomy smiled and led the small kitten from the den.

As they approached the clearing, the sounds of kittens' laughing and cats talking was able to be heard. Deuteronomy felt something flicking against his hip and looked down, finding the kitten's silver ears were swivelling and twitching as he listened. They rounded a corner and came into the clearing.

The kittens were darting around, playing tag, while the adults sat in front of their dens or lounged on the TSE1 where the sun was shining and warm. Munkustrap lowered his head when some of the eyes turned onto him.

Deuteronomy led him to a large tyre, letting go of his paw. Munkustrap immediately sat on the ground at the base of the tyre.

"No, no, my boy." Deuteronomy said softly as he took Munkustrap's small paws in his large ones, pulling the thin kitten to his feet.

"Sit up here; it's more comfortable than that hard ground."

"O-oh…I just…"

"You could only sit on the ground?" Deuteronomy asked him. His fear was confirmed by a single nod.

"No need to do that now…you can sit where you want." Munkustrap gave a small smile as Deuteronomy gave a quick reassuring squeeze to his paws. He settled down beside Deuteronomy on the warm tyre.

Deuteronomy glanced at Munkustrap a while later, finding him watching the kittens curiously.

"Old Deuteronomy," He turned his head, smiling.

"Ah, Jellylorum, how are you this fine day?" He greeted. Jellylorum, a thin grey/brown queen, smiled.

"Wonderful," She replied, before turning her brown eyes to Munkustrap. "And this must be…Munkustrap, right?" Deuteronomy nodded.

"Hello, Munkustrap, my name is Jellylorum…or Jelly for short."

"Hi," Munkustrap greeted shyly. Jellylorum smiled and inclined her head.

"I thought I'd just introduce myself, now I must go find where my father has disappeared to." Deuteronomy chuckled, nodding.

"Thank you, Jelly." Jelly smiled, before turning and walking away.

"Her father is Gus the theatre cat, have you heard of him?" Deuteronomy asked Munkustrap. Munkus shook his head.

"You will soon, he tells such amazing stories." Munkustrap smiled at that.

"Sir, w-what are the kittens' names?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly.

"That black and white splotched kitten is Alonzo," Deuteronomy pointed out. "His father is Antony, that black and brown Tom sitting by the oven."

"The red and black queen-kit and the gold and black queen-kit are Bombalurina and Demeter; their parents are Penny and Triton, sitting in front of that den there." Deuteronomy continued.

"The sleek brown Siamese queen-kit sitting with her mother and father over there is Cassandra, she rarely plays the rough-house games, she's quite…precious." Deuteronomy said carefully.

"Then of course you have my boys, Macavity and Tugger." Munkustrap gave a nod.

"You're the youngest at the moment, but I have a feeling you won't be for long."

"Oh?" Munkus stammered, unsure. Deuteronomy gave a wink.

"There are new mates appearing, love is around…" The middle-aged leader laughed. Munkus gave a small smile.

"Do you want to know who the rest of the Jellicles are?" Deuteronomy asked him.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, well, that grey and black Queen over there is Grizabella." Deuteronomy started, pointing out a rather grouchy looking queen. "She's Demeter's and Bombalurina's aunt."

"Nathaniel is the brown and white Siamese cat, his mate, Cleo, is the one sitting beside him."

"Over there you have Asparagus Junior, he is Jellylorum's mate."

"Then you have Skimbleshanks, the railway cat, who you've met briefly...his mate is Jennyanydots."

"Oh, and this is Tirus, our Protector." Deuteronomy introduced as a black, white and brown Tom strode up.

"How are you, Tirus?" Deuteronomy greeted.

"Fine, sir." Tirus said stiffly. Munkustrap gave a small shudder. Tirus's voice was deep and gravelly, not unlike some of old master's voices.

"Munkustrap, are you okay?" Deuteronomy asked, concerned, as he felt the large shudder go through the tiny kitten.

"Yes, sir." Munkustrap answered, looking up at him. Deuteronomy frowned, his brown eyes searching the large, innocent green ones staring back at him. He sighed and gave a nod, turning his attention back to the Protector.

"Sorry, Tirus, what were you after?" Deuteronomy asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a private word with you, Deuteronomy?"

"Yes, of course," Deuteronomy turned to look at the young kitten beside him. "I'll be back in a moment." Munkustrap nodded and Deuteronomy slipped off of the tyre, walking away with the serious Protector.

"So, Tugger, who's he?" Bombalurina asked as they collapsed to the ground, needing a rest.

"Some kitten Dad brought home." Tugger shrugged.

"From where?" Demeter asked, her amber eyes wide.

"Markets." Macavity yawned as he settled down.

"What?!" The kittens gasped.

"He was a slave, Dad freed him and brought him here 'cause he'd be safe." Macavity explained. The kittens all stared, wide-eyed, at the thin, bruised, small silver kitten huddled up on the tyre, shooting nervous glances to where Deuteronomy stood.

"How old is he?"

"Younger than us all apparently." Macavity murmured, looking at the kitten sadly.

"Whaz his name?" Alonzo asked, a slight accent slipping into his words.

"It's 'what's', Lonz, Jenny told you to keep practising how to say T." Demeter inputted.

"His name is Munkustrap." Bomba screwed her nose up.

"What kinda name is that?"

"Dunno," Tugger replied, shrugging. "But you know Dad…"

"As leader this is my choice!" The kittens all jumped at the sound of Deuteronomy's yell.

"I don't want to hear it!" Deuteronomy stalked away from Tirus and back to the tyre, where Munkus flinched back slightly. They watched as Deuteronomy calmed and held up his paws as he murmured softly to the kitten, gently coaxing him back.

"What's wrong with him?" Bomba asked, eyebrow raised.

"He's scared."

"Pfft, of what?!"

"Deme, he was a slave, he was beaten all of his life." Macavity explained, rolling his eyes. The kittens all blinked.

"He's gonna be afraid of how others react to things…sometimes he's too terrified to talk, or eat…" Macavity trailed off. "I'll be back." Macavity left the stunned kittens behind as he scampered towards the tyre, leaping up onto it.

"Hello, Macavity." His father greeted, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to talk to Munkus," Macavity shrugged as he settled down next to the silver kitten.

"Me?" Munkustrap asked, surprised. Macavity nodded, smiling. Munkustrap gave a smile, his tail swishing. Munkus lay down, stretching out on the tyre to sun himself. Macavity lay beside him, resting his head on Munkustrap's back and wrapping his tail around the back of Munkustrap. Munkustrap turned his head, staring at Macavity, surprised. Macavity just smiled and started purring. Munkustrap smiled, setting his head back on his paws as he began purring happily.

Deuteronomy smiled as he watched Macavity curl up with Munkustrap, making the silver kitten purr.

The kitten was feeling safe and accepted by Macavity.

Deuteronomy smiled as he settled down on the warm tyre, yawning. At least young Munkustrap had found a companion in Macavity.

A while later Deuteronomy sluggishly opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. He stretched as he sat up, looking towards his new charge. Munkustrap and Macavity were awake, sitting on the tyre and talking. Munkustrap was smiling as he spoke to Macavity. Deuteronomy could see he was relaxed by his body posture. He wasn't holding his body rigid and his tail was swishing lazily. Macavity was laid out on his stomach, arms folded in front of him as he spoke to Munkustrap. Deuteronomy smiled as he settled down again, watching the occupants of the yard.

"So, Munk, wanna play?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap looked back at Deuteronomy, who nodded reassuringly. Munkustrap looked back to Macavity and nodded.

"Sure," He said, giving a shaky smile. Macavity leapt off the tyre, before turning and lifting his arms up. Munkustrap allowed Macavity to lift him down off the tyre, smiling. He placed Munkustrap on the ground, taking his paw before he led him over to the other kittens.

"Hey, guys, this is Munkustrap." Macavity introduced as he led the shy kitten over to them. Tugger grinned and bounded over to him.

"Heya," Tugger grinned.

"Hi, Tugger." Munkustrap murmured. Tugger grinned.

"Munkus, this is Alonzo," The black and white kitten waved.

"Demeter," The gold and black queen-kit smiled shyly.

"Bombalurina," The red and black queen kit gave a nod, before she murmured something in her sister's ear. Macavity smiled at Munkustrap reassuringly as he sat down. Munkus sat beside him, keeping close to the older ginger kitten. The kittens started chatting and giggling. Munkustrap watched them, keeping quiet. Macavity looked to Munkustrap, nudging him slightly.

"Don't worry," Macavity murmured in his ear. "They'll warm up to you soon enough." Macavity smiled at Munkustrap, wrapping his tail around the small silver kitten reassuringly.

"Thanks, Macavity."

"Any time, kitten."

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So there's that chapter!

Also, for those who read Genetically Perfect, go check out my deviant-art (Humanguineapig94) as I have pictures of me as Ronan, since I finally finished his costume and wore it out!

May be a little while before next update as I have assessments to prepare for and finish…boooo

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Love,

HGP!


	5. Skimble's story

A few days later, and Munkustrap was slowly getting used to the Jellicle cats. He had warmed up greatly to Old Deuteronomy, he trusted him.

"Oh, just look at you!" Jenny gushed as she took his paws as he stood in front of the tyre. "You're finally filling out and you're starting to look like a normal, healthy kitten!" Munkustrap smiled at the beaming Queen. He had slowly begun to put weight on; his ribs weren't as noticeable now. Jenny quickly moved her tail as the kittens darted past, laughing and giggling.

"Munk, don't you want to play with them?" Jenny asked. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head. Deuteronomy sighed sadly from where he sat on the tyre.

"Oh, honey." Jenny sighed sadly as she stroked his ears.

"Sir," Jenny glanced at Tirus as he approached.

"Good afternoon, Tirus." Deuteronomy greeted as Munkustrap climbed back on the tyre, curling up next to him.

"Sir, a few of the others wish to speak to you." Tirus told him. Deuteronomy frowned.

"What about?" Tirus remained silent but his cold grey eyes looked pointedly at Munkustrap. Deuteronomy shifted slightly, unconsciously protecting Munkustrap from Tirus's glare. Jenny stood with her paws on hips; tail swishing angrily as she glared at the Protector. Deuteronomy sighed, knowing he had to talk to the tribe about it.

"Fine…there will be a meeting at three in the communal den," Deuteronomy said grudgingly. Tirus inclined his head.

"I'll tell the others."

"Jenny, can you watch the kittens during this time, please?" Deuteronomy requested softly as Tirus walked away to a group consisting of Antony, Cleo, Nathaniel and Grizabella, who were standing and watching.

"But, Deut, I have things to say to their arguments!" Jenny told him. Deuteronomy smiled at her fiery passion at protecting the small kitten.

"I know, Jen, but I'm sure Skimble will have the same arguments, if not more." Jenny gave a small nod.

"Speaking of Skimble, it seems he has returned from his trip to the station." Munkustrap looked and saw that was indeed true. Skimble had gone the day before. Deuteronomy smiled as he rose to his feet. Munkustrap watched with interest. Jenny turned, smiling, before she ran at her mate, hugging him tightly. The railway cat laughed as he spun her around. He put her down before turning to Deuteronomy. They put a paw on each other's shoulder before they embraced. The three walked back to the tyre. Jenny was explaining something to Skimble, making him frown and look to Deuteronomy questioningly.

"Brother, I need your support at that meeting," Munkustrap heard Deuteronomy tell him. Skimble nodded.

"You've always had it." Skimble told him, smiling. Deuteronomy smiled at Munkustrap as he sat back down on the tyre.

"Enjoying the day, Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy questioned. Munkustrap nodded, smiling. Deuteronomy smiled back, but Munkustrap noticed he was distracted.

"S-Sir, a-are you okay?" Munkustrap stammered nervously, ears flicking back fearfully, scared that he'd be beaten for speaking out. Deuteronomy looked at him, giving a soft smile.

"I'm fine, Munkus." Deuteronomy told him softly. "Thank you for asking." Munkustrap's ears lifted back up at that.

Deuteronomy sighed as he watched the adults of the yards gather in front of the communal den. He couldn't believe it was that time already, he didn't want to have to discuss this and have them argue with him. Deuteronomy looked at the small kitten beside him. Munkustrap was sitting up, watching the kittens. Deuteronomy sighed. Munkustrap rarely left his side, he was still very nervous and Deuteronomy had an inkling that Munkus rarely left his side also because, even though Deuteronomy had told him over and over, he still saw Deuteronomy as his master.

"Munk, I need to go have a meeting, why don't you go and play with the other kittens for a while?" Deuteronomy told him gently. Munkustrap looked at him and gave a reluctant nod.

"I'll be back soon," Munkustrap watched as the leader got up and headed towards the den, Skimbleshanks meeting him halfway.

"Alonzo, you come back with that!" Munkus turned his head, eyes widening as he watched Alonzo dart across the clearing, a ball of wool in his mouth and Jennyanydots chasing after him, the kittens running after Alonzo, laughing. The silver kitten slipped off the tyre and went to go follow them.

He was still very nervous about the kittens.

When he was still a slave, the kittens were always trying to get the others in trouble so they could be a favourite. Munkustrap shuddered. He had never done that, he just tried to stay quiet and in the background so no one noticed him and he didn't get beaten. Munkustrap hesitated as he approached the edge of the clearing.

He didn't want to leave the clearing without permission.

Munkus bit his lip, hesitating, before he turned and headed towards the communal den, maybe he could just sit outside and wait for Deuteronomy. His ears pricked up slightly as he heard raised voices coming from inside. Munkustrap hesitantly inched forward, not wanting to be caught and punished for eavesdropping.

"We do not know if he brings any danger!" An angry female voice hissed.

"He's a kitten!" Munkustrap recognized that voice as Deuteronomy's.

"He is a slave!" An accented voice snarled. "He'd slit one of our throats to protect himself!"

"Not Munkustrap!" A female voice protested. "He's so meek!"

"Don't be fooled by his performance, Jellylorum."

"Don't assume he's pretending, Grizabella!" Jelly spat. Munkustrap's ears twitched in confusion before they lowered.

They were arguing about him…they didn't trust him.

"He doesn't know anything about being a Jellicle!"

"I certainly don't want him near my kittens!" Munkustrap lowered himself down on his stomach, feeling abandoned once more.

"Munkustrap has no one, what do you expect me to do, turn him out?!" Deuteronomy snarled. "Lilly led me to him…he's just an innocent, helpless kitten and he needs love and a family." Silence fell in the den.

"Deuteronomy, we realise you losing Lilly has…well, you feel something is missing…"

"I can't replace Lilly, and this has nothing to do with Lilly's death." Deuteronomy spoke calmly. "But she knew I could save him and give him the life he desperately deserves."

"He's not one of us, Deuteronomy." Tirus's rough voice spoke up. "He's not a Jellicle, he doesn't belong."

"Oh, really?" Skimbleshanks voice flatly asked.

"Skimble, I didn't mean…"

"No, no, you did!" Skimble hissed. "You meant exactly what you said! If we weren't born Jellicles, we don't belong?"

"Skimble…"

"Forget it!" Skimble snarled.

"Brother!" Deuteronomy called worriedly. Munkustrap quickly scrambled backwards as he heard stomping coming towards him. He turned just as Skimble left the den and tried to scramble away. He didn't want to be punished! This was the longest he had had without a beating!

"Hey, hey, Munkus, wait!" A paw grabbed his arm and stopped him from running. Munkustrap flattened his ears as he lowered his head.

"Don't punish me…" He whispered. Skimble blinked in surprise.

"I'm not." Skimble told him as he crouched down. "Hey, kitten, look at me." Munkustrap reluctantly lifted his eyes. Skimble smiled sadly at him.

"How much did ya hear, lad?" Skimble asked.

"T-They don't want me," Munkus whispered. Skimble sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"They'll come around."

"How do you know they will?" Munkustrap questioned quietly. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Come with me, my boy, there's a story you need to hear." Skimble told him as he straightened up, letting go of the silver arm. Skimble offered his paw and Munkustrap cautiously took it. Skimble walked him away from the clearing, giving Jenny a sad look as he did so. Jenny just gave a nod, understanding the meeting hadn't gone so well.

Skimble led Munkus up a sturdy junk pile and onto a couch sticking out from it. He sat down, Munkus sitting beside him. Skimble stared out across the piles of junk, past the fence and into the field besides the yard, the sun beginning to lower in the sky.

"They don't understand, Munkus." Skimble said suddenly. "They were all raised here."

"Weren't you?" Munkustrap asked, confused. Skimble looked at the confused kitten and shook his head.

"Nah, I was adopted into this tribe, into this family when I was a bit younger than you actually." Skimble looked back over the yard. "My birth parents were adventurous you see, they loved to travel all over the world, a kitten threw a spanner in their plans."

"Why?"

"Too much responsibility." Skimble murmured. "You see, even though I was with my parents for such a short time, I knew they didn't want me…I wasn't planned." Skimble sighed.

"They wanted to get back to travelling around, having adventures and they just couldn't take a kitten, so they waited until my mother had fully healed from the birth…which was around the time I was properly weaned," Skimble explained. "Then one day, my father told me they were going and I was to stay in the box and not to follow and then they just left me. Hours went by and as the sun began to set, I knew they weren't coming back, that they had abandoned me as they had discussed late at night when they thought I was asleep." Skimble gave Munkus a sad smile.

"I left the box, crying…I was alone and I was hungry and I had no idea how to hunt." Skimble smiled then, at a distant memory. "Then I heard a noise, footsteps coming towards me…then, a Tom came out of the shadows, asking me if I was alright, where my parents were. When I told him they had left me, he picked me up and brought me here." Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Alexander was the Tom's name, and when he brought me home his mate, Wendy, fawned over me, giving me all this food and making sure I was comfortable…and their son, their only kitten, Deuteronomy became my friend, my protector." Skimble's eyes were glazed over as he lost himself in that memory, as he was taken into his new family.

"Alexander and Wendy named me and adopted me…as far as they were concerned, and as they firmly told anyone who said otherwise, I was their son…no blood could change that." Skimble looked to Munkustrap at this.

"I was brought into this family, into this life, Munkus." Skimble told him. "And I was accepted, and soon enough, they'll accept you too, they'll see you truly are a Jellicle and you are part of this family." Skimble told him sincerely. Munkustrap smiled.

"Thanks, Skimble." Skimble pulled Munkus into a one armed hug.

"Any time, kitten," He murmured. "Just remember, there are Jellicles here who do care for you." Skimble gave a nod.

"Come, we should get back before Deuteronomy gets worried about where you've gone." Skimble laughed. "It's alright," He added, seeing Munkustrap's worried face. "He knows kittens wander off from time to time, not that you did…but, I'm just saying, he gets it." Munkus gave a nod. Skimble stood up, offering his paws. Munkustrap hesitantly took them. Skimble smiled and lifted him upwards, pulling him up into the air. Munkustrap blinked as he found himself against Skimble's hip, he quickly wrapped his arms around Skimble's neck to stop from falling, the railway cat's arms wrapped around his back, supporting him. Skimble smiled at the surprised kitten.

"Sorry, I shoulda warned ya." Skimble chuckled softly as he hugged the kitten close. Munkustrap blinked, unsure. Skimble smiled softly at him.

"Sorry, if I freaked you out." Skimble laughed before it faltered, brown eyes searching the kitten's innocent face. "Jenny and I…we'd be lucky to have a kitten like you, Munkus." Munkustrap blinked, shocked. Skimble smiled as they approached the clearing. He looked to the kitten in his arms.

"You're polite, you're respectful…and I know some of that is because you were forced to grow up quickly, but I can still tell if you had been born here, you'd still be such a lovely kitten," Munkustrap gave a small smile. Skimble nuzzled the kitten, purring.

"No matter what the others say, Munkus, you already have family here." Skimble whispered in the kitten's silver ear.

"Thanks, Skimble." Munkustrap looked into the clearing and saw Deuteronomy looking at them. Deuteronomy smiled at them as they came closer, Munkustrap was cuddled close on Skimble's hip, the ginger Tom had him held closely and enclosed safely in his arms.

"Are you two okay?" Deuteronomy asked them both, his dark eyes looking worriedly at his brother. Skimble gave a shrug.

"Ah, ya know me, Deut, I'll cool down after a while." He grinned. Deuteronomy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know, Skimble…and you're using slang again."

"Geez, thanks, Ma." Skimble teased. Wendy had always made sure to get Skimble to pronounce his words properly and not to let his accent, which he had picked up in the small time with his birth parents, have an effect on his speech. Skimble placed Munkus down on the tyre beside Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy smiled, before looking at Skimble.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Deuteronomy asked him again, gently. "I know how that upsets you." Skimble sighed, going serious, as he gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Deut…me and the kitten had a talk," Skimble smiled at the kitten. Munkustrap gave a small smile in return. Deuteronomy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm, just told Munkus a few things," Skimble told him, winking at Munkus. Deuteronomy looked between the two before chuckling.

"Alright, alright, don't tell me then, brother." He laughed. Skimble grinned.

"Never do," He joked before winking and walking back to Jenny. Deuteronomy looked at Munkus, who was staring after Skimble thoughtfully. Deut smiled.

He knew whatever that conversation was; it had had an effect on Munkus.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Eep, so so sorry it's taken me a little while to update…but I'm in my last month of uni and I have about 2-3 assessments every week until the end of the month, so I'm exhausted trying to get all of written work done and organise myself…and my brain just turns to mush…

Hopefully I'll update soon-ish…sorry…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Love, HGP


End file.
